


of shaving and waxing

by Azriel_Lolita



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shaving, Waxing, hijinks and shenanigans, pub night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriel_Lolita/pseuds/Azriel_Lolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short discussion durring one of Greg and John's pub nights that brings a few things to light. (I'm shitbat summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	of shaving and waxing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Another one typed up and posted on my mobile. No beta no britpick.

John Watson sat down with a sigh and waited for Greg to fetch the beers. It was good to get out if the house and away from Mary reading his old blog. So what if he happened to "accidentally" leave his mobile home so Sherlock would definitely not be able to pester him.

Greg sat down and slid the beers across the tabke, raising an eyebrow as John barely muttered "cheers mate" before draining half the pint in one go.

Greg cleared his throat and John looked up at him with a scowel for daring to disturb his drinking.

"So I see you got rid of you..." Greg trailed off as he motioned to his face. "Looks good, yeah?"

"Now don't start. I didn't do it for anyone but Mary. Sherlock shows up and is suddenly alive and reveals to everyone my almost fiance hates my face! I didn't do it for Sherlock. I did it for Mary. I DON'T SHAVE FOR SHERLOCK HOLMES."

John was seething. Greg couldn't help but laugh and before John could start ranting again he began, "don't worry mate, neither do I. Never did, never will."

John raised an eyebrow as Greg wiggled his and gestured to his crotch with his beer.

"I wax."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy four-twenteaster.   
> Blaze it and praise it.


End file.
